Mortal Kombat: Revival of the Lin Kuei
by cursedpurity
Summary: NarutoMK Crossover After the villagers try an assassination attempt on a certain blonde, the original line of Lin Kuei has finally been reborn and a new era and beginning for the deadly assassin clan has come. Pairing undecided.
1. Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Naruto, Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Tremor, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, or any of the other familiar things that you might see in this story.

**Mortal Kombat: Revival **

**Chapter One - Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu**

Centuries have passed since the era of Mortal Kombat.

Since the time of Armageddon, the various ninjutsu made by the first Scorpion, the Lin Kuei Rebel Hanso Hasashi, have been lost. The various powers of the fighters, like the lengendary control over ice that Sub-Zeroes were all known for, expended. The various countries of Earthrealm, destroyed. The Kamidogu, lost forever.

Since that time, thousands of ninjutsu were made by unknowing descendants of the fighters, heroes and villains alike, of the past. The powers of clans made into the money of blood by greedy and weak warrior's own kin and children. And now only one continent remains the others destroyed, barren wastelands from when 'Demons' were as plentiful as humans.

There was one clan of power that managed to preserve part of its self, the Lin Kuei. They managed to preserve their lifeblood throughout the ages. They managed to keep their powers secret from the world. Until six years ago...

Her name was Hanso Hanabi, she was not supposed to exist... or at least that's what the elders told her as they died. Her father the last Shirai Ryu and her mother the last Lin Kuei, they were the ends of their clans, but with their deaths, the Lin Kuei line was finally on the way to being whole again, as it was before Mortal Kombat, before the traitor Hanso Hasashi. And Mortal Kombat had no place for a mutt of two ninja clans that made romeo and juliet look like a prophecy of what was to come.

Hanabi traveled to the different shinobi continents after that, hoping to find somewhere that it would be safe to rebuild the clan of Lin Kuei. She found that place in a village hidden in the leaves. The only belongings that she owned aside from the clothing that she wore were the various scrolls that she carried, the scrolls that held generations of knowledge of the two greatest clans in history. Five taijutsu styles from both clans(Kyokushin and Dragon styles from Lin Kuei and Hapkido, Moi Fah, and Pi Gua from the Shirai Ryu), the cryomancer bloodline knowledge and techniques, the ninjutsu of Hanso Hasashi, and finally the earthquake punch technique created by the Lin Kuei 'Tremor'.

Sealing away the scrolls, and hiding them from anyone not of her blood, she finally settled down as she prepared to rebuild.

Over the next three months she would meet the great leader of the village hidden in the leaves, Arashi Kazama, the master of sealing, and fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. And she would conceive the future of her clan, Naruto Kazama. For with her the name of Hanso would die, but the legend of the Lin Kuei would grow to be more influential then anything that she would ever hear, see, or know

And so when she gave birth and died on October 10, the name of Uzumaki would be invented to hide from the enemies of Kazama, Lin Kuei, and Shirai Ryu the bundle of joy that was the jailer of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

It was a windy day and the sun shone over the distant mountains. The clouds were a mixture of textures and colors, all different shades of white and blue, as the sky merged with the clouds. There was never a boundary in the heavens.

Casting your eyes downward, a person could see the blues of the skies clash with green. The various greens were of tall trees, both wide and thin, but twisted in nature. A nature just as twisted as the village that lay at the foot of the mountain.

This village seemed peaceful from a top its highest point, but at the base, to the trained senses, the difference in height and the faces seemed to make a boundary of light and day, peace and war.

A killing intent so powerful filled the base of the mountain. Made by the villagers of the village hidden in the leaves. This intent was so powerful that the very leaves that hid the village began to shake uncontrollably. It has been five years since a power was made that could shake these leaves. Back then it was the killing intent of a demon, now it's a killing intent for a demon. For a demon that could never touch them, hurt them, or even see them.

The blonde locks of the five year old jailer whipped past his face, for if he slowed down just a bit, these same blonde locks would be drenched in blood. He was relieved as he dodged another ambush of kunai and shuriken that the mob following him were not ninja. Many of the ninja that trailed behind the blonde were academy dropouts that knew enough about chakra to give the blonde a very hard time, as they were doing now.

Dodging another set of especially sharp kunai, the blonde stumbled over a pebble. Doing his best to use his hands to stop his fall, he realizes that the gap in front of him was closing rapidly due to the severe number of villagers in the mob. Pivoting on his arm, using his momentum to let his feet slide as a way to correct his stance, he launched himself into the alley to the right, glad that he managed to pull off such an abrupt turn.

Taking his concentration of his steps he took a moment to wipe the cold sweat off of his brow. Not realizing that his was literally dripping chakra through his pores he shook the sweat off of his hand, motioning behind him, where he had just been seconds before.

A few heartbeats later and he heard them... screaming. The blonde glanced behind him where he'd been just seconds before a long spike, one that looked like a misshapen blue diamond, stood out of the ground. Stopping, he stared as he turned to appraise the situation. The crowd behind him had stopped as well, taking a moment to watch as blood ran down the pillar/spike.

At the base of the spike, shards of ice had formed around the legs of the nearest assailant, simultaneously as the main spike had shot towards the blonde's pursuers. A foot from the tip of the spike of ice, the source of the newly made blood fountain was found. The force of the main spike had ripped the head of the assailant captured in the shards of ice at the base of the spike, and the head was not only ripped off of its socket, but the spinal cord and half of the pursuer's right lung and heart had been uprooted with it.

As soon as the young blonde had finished turning, the body of the pursuer, or at least the part not contained in ice, bent backwards spilling onto the dirt alley's floor the rest of the body's major organs.

"Y-y-you...d-demon!"

It was then that the mob went chaotic.

Some fainted.  
Some threw up.  
Some screamed.  
And some just stared.

But the ones that scared the blonde into running were the ones that grew angry.

"Demon Spawn"  
"You fucking filth! The fourth's work needs to be finished"  
"Retched fox! Let's send you back to hell where you belong"  
"I bet that you killed you own bastard mother! I bet that you killed that bitch and liked it!"

Four of the villagers that had participated in the mob had enough sense or lack of sense to continue their pursuit of the blonde five year old.

A few minutes later, the young blonde could be found panting. He was currently running down a main street of the village hoping beyond hope that he would find someplace to hide. He never saw the four cloaked figures that followed after him, bounding over the rooftops above.

Turning into a dark alley, it took the blonde a few moments to realize that it was a dead end, so when he heard the shattering of glass behind him, he turned wide eyed, scared that he might die.

That was when he saw them, the four remaining drunks, and he was scared. He didn't know what power it was that saved him before and didn't care. All that he cared about was his impending death at the hands of the four looming shadows that the drunks cast as they stood at the mouth of the alley grinning with bloodlust.

"We're going to be given money, women, and power for ridding the village of you!"

"It's time to save the village, demon!"

"You'll never see the light of day again, you bastard fox!"

"We're all going to be heroes, demon spawn!"

The nearest of the four villagers, who the blonde assumed to be the leader, lifted his weapon and in a sloppy stance he charged the blonde with a knife as long as his leg, causing the blonde to stumble backwards to the alley floor in silent fear.

When an eye reacts to a sudden sort of trauma, in most cases the lid closes around it regardless if the cause is touching or not. In very few occurrences, if the trama was really drama that never actually touched the eye, but was still enough of a close call to cause immense fear... then a dilation of said eye might occur. Watching that dilation as it happens is one of the most trancing and exhilirating things for some. Its not one of the best things for a victim to experience, in an emotional sense. It capitalizes on a very feared time and experience as it occurs. For the young blonde, it was more than fear, it was an impending loss of his eye sight.

He had heard the 'sphink' of the air as the blade of the villager cut into it. And now he was just as acutely aware of the distance of the tip of that same blade and its relationship to his left eye. And currently there was nothing that he could tell was keeping the two objects from touching, but luckily for him there was.

Standing behind each of the villagers was a different cloaked figure, and behind the unmoving villager, sword drawn and completely frozen, was a cloaked figure that seemed to share the same shadow, or was it the cloaked figure that owned the shadow?

As the young blonde sat on the floor, just as unmoving as the blade that was poised to strike, the cloaked man lowered his hood to reveal a bear mask.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Hokage has requested your presence."

* * *

Author's notes:

For anybody reading this that is actually reading this story, yes, I am using the basics to that one story 'Naruto: Sub-Zero' I do not plan on notifying the author of said story seeing as he has discontinued use of said story, also I will only use the Sub-Zero bloodline idea from that story, Naruto will in fact receive the entire bloodline/jutsu library/archive of the Lin Kuei, hence the usage of Tremor and Scorpion, both parts of the Lin Kuei clan by blood, even if they are disowned or whatever it is that gets someone excommunicated from a clan.

I want it to be known that only Sub-Zero's move list are parts of the bloodline, Tremor's and Scorpion's jutsu and taijutsu style are as I state and as it was originally intended to be, an alternative to the ice powers of the Lin Kuei and crafted as a means to forget the ties to a powerful clan, in Hanso's only way to rebel from his ice ancestors. Tremor is not an actual character in the games, only a boss in the Sub-Zero Mythologies game. With Scorpion's fireball abilities and an Earthquake punch like Tsunade's.

I will use current reviews on that story's reviews, but I will primarily use reviews that I actually receive. With what I'm changing with the original storyline, I do realize that most reasons for a Haku(female) & Naruto pairing might not have as strong a base.

I need to know who you want me to pair Naruto with... these are the possibilities, but I'm ranking them now according to my preferences and your votes previous, you voting will begin now and end when I decide that Naruto will get hitched, probably during the chunin exams.

**Haku(fem)** IIIIIIIIIII **Hanabi** IIIIIIII **Hinata** IIIIIIII **Ino** IIIII **Kin** I **Sakura** III **Tayuya** IIIIIIII **Temari** IIIIIIIIIII **Tenten** IIIII

I want this to be a Naruto/Hanabi story, and I have a way to do it, but I need to make sure that you realize how many times on the original Haku temari and harem has been picked, ARGGGHHHHH!

But I probably won't use this poll for a while seeing as the only thing I really took from the other story was the reviews and the idea of Sub-Zero.

And I want for you to remember one thing, it's the main reason that my other Naruto story hasn't gone anywhere yet, I've read all the English versions of Naruto that I can get my hands on, I can't read Japanese fast enough for me to get much further. I'm currently on Chapter 350 I believe, and lets just say that Orochimaru's death is lame, He will die so splendidly in this, but I've not decided on who will kill him, or when...

**Who gets to kill orochimaru?**

**Naruto** III **Jiraiya** **Tsuande** **Sasuke** I **Naruto/Jiraiya** II **Naruto/Jiraiya/Tsunade** I **Naruto/Sasuke** III

**And when?**

**Chunin Exams** I **Tsunade Retrieval** II **Sasori and Kabuto Bridge Meeting** I **Sasuke Retrieval** I **Original timeline** II

And finally should I change the **Wave Arc mission?**

**Original timeline** I **team Naruto as backup** III **different mission** I

**Meet Haku and Zabuza?**

**Yes** II **No **I

And lastly, the real last question! **What should teams be???**

**Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura** I **Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata** II **Naruto by himself** IIIII (and I mean actually by himself, chunnin exams and all, no story that I've read has done this)  
**Anything else you can think of**... I

And **who's his teacher?**

**Kakashi** I **Kurenai Jiraiya** II **Anko **II **Asuma** **Ebisu **I

* * *

_**Rules**_

1. Kakashi will never not get Sasuke in his team.

2. Sakura is to Tsunade as Sasuke is to Orochimaru as Naruto is to Jiraiya

3. Hinata can be the new Sakura, but it wouldn't be fair, Tsunade is the only way that Sakura can develop a body, or have a purpose. Genjutsu specialty remember?

4. No clan heirs can be paired with another clan heir meaning that Hinata and Ino can only be paired with naruto or someone else if they are not heirs anymore, use common sense because this explaination is too long, let me dumb it down, no pairings that combine bloodlines unless you are prepared to make one of the two in love lose their bloodline! Hmm..that's a good idea! No super bloodlines will be formed in the future!

5. If Hanabi and Naruto make it together, after I figure out a way for their ages to get a little closer in proximity, she will not lose her bloodline, she's too damn stubborn for that to happen. 6. Naruto is a monogamy abiding male who is very straight, and I might add in a fan boy later on just for fun, and bashing! Hahahaha...Ha!

7. They will never break up the INO/SHIKA/CHO team!

8. It's hard to break up any team Canon-made, they fit almost perfectly, even if it ain't moral.

I encourage flames, because it gives me more ammunition to use against you!

Truthfully even if you decide to hate me because of my bitching at flames, I will still want you to continue, except if you complain about something stupid...

If you can find a way for me to do what you want without abiding to my rules, I want you to tell me, and I may make an OC out of you, you can do a cameo appearance, If you have the balls to flame me with gusto, you can be a ninja of some crazy land like 'mist' or sound or even leaf. And if you make a significant contribution to my review section for this fic and others I will consider you for anbu or one of the kages.

And if that Eye thing that I wrote don't make sense, I think that I was high or something, Perrier makes me feel weird, and I mixed it with the medium sized red 'Amp'. And last week I mixed 2 medium sized amps, 1 frappucino and 1 double shot, I didn't sleep that night...


	2. Sandaime and Yondaime

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Naruto, Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Tremor, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, or any of the other familiar things that you might see in this story.

**Mortal Kombat: Revival of the Lin Kuei**

**Chapter Two - Sandaime and Yondaime**

The Sandaime Hokage was a very old man, and in his many years he had never someone who could manipulate ice like that, let alone subconsciously. He had never known that a jinchurriki could also harness a bloodline, and he had never understood why his succesor, the yondaime hokage would seal one of the great beasts, the very epitome of evil, the demon king, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, into his own son.

Old Sarutobi also never knew that Arashi's wife, Hanabi, could hold a bloodline inside of her that could inherently be so sinister, and deadly. He never even knew that she had one in the first place, but he did know two things... A: even the strongest of the bijuu could not control two opposing elements. and B: if Arashi had a bloodline, there would be nothing that could stop him from flaunting it.

He only hoped that Arashi's joy for life would live on inside Naruto.

So now Sarutobi sat there debating on whether or not telling Naruto the truth about everything was truly a wise thing. It needed to be done, but he didn't want to ruin the child's innocence, or what was left of it. If he told Naruto the truth, he didn't know what might happen, but he reminded himself again that it needed to be done.

The door to his office opened to reveal his secretary.

"Hokage-sama, the boy is here..."

"Send him in..."

The young blonde walked into the room.

"Oji-san, you wanted to see me?" Naruto looked down as he spoke thinking that maybe the Hokage was going to finish the job that the villagers couldn't.

Seeing this the Sandaime decided that he needed Naruto's trust. "Naruto, I want you to look at me." The Sandaime walked over to Naruto from the other side of his desk and kneeled so that when he bent his back slightly the two were almost at the same level. "I want for you to trust me when I say that I would never do anything that would condone only action that the villagers might come up to harm you with."

"Anything that you say, Oji-san..." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto, do you happen to remember what it was that you did to the villager? The one that died?"

"That, I did it?" Naruto seemed to gape. "I didn't do that! It just came out of nowhere!"

"But Naruto that's the thing, you did do it."

"But how could I do it? I don't have any super-cool jutsu. It has to be someone else that your confusing me with!"

"That's why there's something called a bloodline limit, Naruto..."

"But I don't have a bloodline... do I?"

"You do, Naruto. One of the oldest bloodlines in history, and it's probably the last one that still exists from that time era. But that's from your mother's side, your father on the other hand was a seal master who knew a lot of powerful jutsu and created a few other powerful jutsus."

"My dad's so cool!" Naruto cheered, but stopped almost mid-jump when a look of deep realization crossed his facial features. "Wait, I have a bloodlilne!?" Naruto jumped onto the desk with unmatched enthusiasm, "Yatta!"

The Sandaime Hokage smiled, but he was debating on letting Naruto believe that his bloodline was the reason he was hated, like how many in Mist country were persecuted, or to tell him about the Kyuubi. The villagers would probably believe that this power was given to him by the Kyuubi. Sarutobi sat confused for a moment, normally a jinchuuriki would lose the ability to use a bloodline, and if the seal was weak enough, a jinchuuriki would have no ability to use normal jutsu, this fact was just a testament to the Yondaime's skill as a seal master.

"Hey, Oji-san?" Naruto asked, "You think that this bloodline is the reason why village hates me?"

"No, Naruto… that's not why the villagers hate you..." The Sandaime sighed. It seemed that he would have to tell Naruto, his doubts aside. "Naruto, I want you to understand that what I'm about to tell you is an S-Rank secret and should anyone speak of this the punishment is execution."

"Hai, Oji-san!" I will protect this secret with my life1"

"Naruto, this secret is your life…"

"What? Why?"

"Naruto, did you listen to the lecture Iruka gave the other day on Bijuu?"

"Yeah, and if I see one of the tailed beasts I want to kick their asses!"

"Did you that they cannot be killed?"

"They can't? Aww, man!" Naruto's expression turned from depressed to thoughtful in a short moment. "Don't worry Oji-san, I'll do it, I'll be the first person in the world who can kill a bijuu. I'll be so powerful that they'll bow to me before they even see me!"

"I believe you, Naruto." The sandaime chuckled at the irony, "Do you know what happened to the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

"Yeah, the Yondaime killed it! He probably used some super powerful jutsu! Can you teach it to me?"

"Did you know that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a bijuu?"

"But, I thought that he was a demon king?"

"As the strongest Bijuu in existence, He was given the title of Demon King."

"I thought that you said that Bijuu couldn't be killed! How could the Yondaime have killed it without killing it?"

"That's the thing, Naruto, he didn't kill it. The only thing that you can hope to do something like a Bijuu, is to seal it away into something, like a container of sorts, but the only thing powerful enough to seal one of the great tailed beasts are newborn babies, because their charka systems haven't developed yet." Sarutobi studied Naruto for a reaction befor continuing. "When the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi away, Naruto, he had one wish, that the baby would be seen as a hero!"

"Aww, cool!" Naruto exclaimed, "Who was the lucky kid who got to be hero?"

"You, Naruto."

"M-me?"

"Yes, Naruto the truth is that the Yondaime's last wish was not honored by the village, so they believe that you are the demon trapped inside of you."

"I'm a demon? But I'm the Yondaime's Hero! How could I be a hero and a demon?"

"Naruto, I want you to listen to me!" Sarutobi grabbed him by the shoulder's and looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes. "You are not the demon! You are the hero of Konohagakure no Sato."

"Thanks, Old Man!" Naruto cried in happiness tears clinging to his eyelashes, "Can I ask you a question?"

"What is your question?"

"Why did the yondaime choose me?"

"The answer to that is also another S-Rank secret, and no one living knows the real answer to that question, but me... do you still wish to know?"

"Hell Yeah! Only then can I be the greatest hero in the world!"

"He xhose you because he couldn't bear to another parent's child away from them, he chose you because you are his son."

Naruto just froze like that, with his eyes glazed over and his mouth slowly bending into a large grin. "Yatta! I'm the son of the Yondaime, I've got a supercool bloodline, and I'm a hero!"

Naruto was so excited that he jumped out of the window and started bounding from building to building, he was so crazy that Sarutobi had to send for an Anbu team to retrieve him.

* * *

Once Old Sarutobi had Naruto tied up in the chair in front of the Hokage's desk, he began to finish what he was saying before.

"Naruto, before you decide to run halfway across the village again, I think that it's time to start giving you your cla's jutsu scrolls. Since no ninja can properly function without a good taijutsu backround, I've decided that you shouldn't be allowed to use any of your clan's jutsu until you havemastered at least two of the taijutsu styles of the Lin Kuei clan. And the reason that I say that is because the first two styles are usable in conjunction with the Lin Kuei Bloodline, the last two styles are in conjunction with the alternative jutsu, the jutsu that were developed by the clan's traitor, Hasashi Hanso."

"Yatta! When can I start training, I want to be able to kick the villager-temes asses!"

"I know, but it's worth a shot." Naruto, finally letting the mask of unperturbed happiness completely drop for a moment. "Do you have my clan's taijutsu scrolls then? Cn I have them now?"

"Yes, about that... while I have knowledge of your clan's various bits of Histoy, I didn't have access to said library, Arashi, to have access to said library... Your mother was most untrusting, only allowing your father, Arashi, to have access, and even they only limited access.

"Well, then, where is it?"

"In your parent's home…"

Naruto gets up, "Well then, let's go make a visit my parent's home now, right Oji-san?"

"Naruto, before we leave I want to give you a scroll. In order to be able to master the intricacies of your clan's taijutsu and ninjutsu... and I mean the entirety of the existing library, you would need to have over 20 years of training, and assuming that you would like to master the techniques that your father created as well, you would probably need another decade. The most simple of his many techniques took him over three years to master. As such, before you even begin to train yourself in anything of your parents', I would like for you to learn an A-Rank Kinjutsu. Can you do that for me?"

"Will this jutsu really help me to master my family's jutsu?" Naruto questioned as he watched the older shinobi huddle over a collection of scrolls that had accumulated underneath his desk. "Cause if it doesn't, I don't think that I should waste my time learning other jutsu, Oji-san."

"The jutsu that I want you to learn is the Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. It is essentially a cloning technique, allowing you to create training partners or test dummies for when you are training. There's also the added benefit that anything that a clone experiences will be transferred over to you after it has been destroyed or dispelled, meaning that for every clone that you make, the estimated training time is cut down significantly. And since the presence of the Kyuubi no Kitsune has helped both your stamina and chakra reserve levels grow..."

"Then that means that it'll take less time for me to learn stuff, and more time to be awesome, right Oji-san?" Naruto bounced as Sarutobi handed him a scroll. Sarutobi silently prayed that Naruto's innocence would survive the training that he would undertake.

"When you learn the first two taijutsu styles perfectly, I want you to return here so that I can teach you something that will then help you to master your jutsu, okay?"

"Hai, Oji-san." Naruto hopped off his chair, "Can we go to my parent's place now?"

Sarutobi chuckled thinking that Naruto would never change.

"Yes, Naruto. It's time to leave, but not for your parent's home, but for yours."

"Yatta!" Naruto boundedout of the window once more, and Old Sarutobi called for the Anbu a third time, believing with every ounce of his being, that Naruto would stay Naruto.

Oh, how wrong the Old Hokage was...

* * *

Author's notes:

I want to thank every body who reviewed. Considering that most people only read the higher word counted stories, unless they are one shots, or parodies.

Chrisdz - I love people like you who give me ideas and point out stuff when you review, and while reading your review I came up with big, big ideas...(insert evil laugh)... having hinata bunk with anko-chan is a good idea.

jbalman - you like what I have but you don't contribute, I love and hate you at the same time, I don't want to turn into zetsu!

Veldin - you give me good fan advice, and I think that a sasuke team up with naruto would be intersting against orochimaru...

thsunami - you are a god, thank you for thinking that naruto/nanabi is actually good, I will resolve the age problem, it's a simple fix... and I love you for influencing decisions for everything, and I give you the weird look, wondering how in the world tsunade manages to end up in the middle of the bridge meeting with kabuto...

Well, I hope that some people will actually treat this fic seriously, considering that I'm actually acknowledging all the people who review and stuff, and sinec I've never done this for a story before, except for my 'harry potter and the sorceror's skill' story/series, but I only do that on the later chapters and I copy and paste the notes a lot.

Now for the polls...

**Naruto Pairing?**

Haku(fem) IIIIIIIIIIII

Hanabi IIIIIIIII

Hinata IIIIIIIII

Ino IIIII

Kin I

Sakura IIII

Tayuya IIIIIIII

Temari IIIIIIIIIII

Tenten IIIII

**Who gets to kill orochimaru?**

Naruto III

Jiraiya

Tsuande

Sasuke I

Naruto/Jiraiya II

Naruto/Jiraiya/Tsunade I

Naruto/Sasuke IIIa

Naruto/Sakura/Tsunade b

**And when?**

Chunin Exams I

Tsunade Retrieval IIa

3 year time-skip

Sasori and Kabuto Bridge Meeting Ib

Sasuke Retrieval I

Original timeline II

**should I change the Wave Arc mission?**

Original timeline II

team Naruto as backup IIII

different mission I

**Meet Haku and Zabuza?**

Yes II

No I

**What should teams be???**

Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura I

Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata II

Naruto by himself IIIII

Naruto/Shino/Sakura I

Anything else you can think of... I

**And who's his teacher?**

Kakashi II

Kurenai I

Jiraiya II

Anko II

Asuma I

Ebisu

* * *

and now I have a question... does anybody feel a need to keep Hiashi Hyuuga alive? (Pokes fingers together) I have plans for him, but I kinda want to kill him...

Same for sakura, does anybody feel like they really want her to survive? Cause if they do I have to see which one of my brainstorms will work.

And does anybody have moral problems with hanabi being older? I want her to be like at least the same age as... while I figure out someone between konohamaru's and naruto's ages, I want you to consider hinata having a twin, and have their birthdays being August 31st and September 1st making them a year a part in the storyline... giving Hiashi a very interesting problem...


	3. Shotokan and Dragon

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Naruto, Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Tremor, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, or any of the other familiar things that you might see in this story.

Mortal Kombat: Revival of the Lin Kuei Chapter Three - Shotokan and Dragon

It was big, that was Naruto's first thought. It was big and it was his. His house, and his home. It was a place that was his. And it was big.

It had a living room, a foyer, a bathroom, a bedroom, a master bedroom, and a master bedroom. There was even a training area, not to mention a separate room just off the foyer that served as an excellent dining hall or formal sparring hall. And the training area was large and secluded.

The Hokage had told him that he'd be able to make over 500 clones and be able to train in peace, once he mastered the technique of course.

Naruto was so happy that he hugged the Third Hokage hard enough to do some damage, especially when Old Sarutobi began to muse about sending a reminder to Naruto's old daycare lady that he would never be returning.

Naruto was now in that same training area, his brow furrowed as he read from the scroll that Old Sarutobi had given him. Of course, the only reason that he bothered with this jutsu was because he wanted to be super cool in the least amount of time possible. Naruto had already decided that he wanted to know more jutsu than Old Sarutobi and his father put together. And since the third said that he had a lot of potential, he could be really powerful

As Naruto sat and read, he began to zone out and think of the one thing that he wanted to ignore, Yesterday. As much as he liked holidays he couldn't bear to experience his own birthday. And now he knows why he has had to hide from smiling faces that turn to glares of bloodlust. A little annoying furball trapped inside of his stomach.

But as he concentrated on the Katakana-sosho writing in the scroll (glad that it wasn't kanji for once), he began to see the driplets of crimson that melted its way down the ice spike.

Trying to shake the panic out of his senses, he looked around hoping that no one had put him in a genjutsu.

As he concentrated on the amount of chakra that he might need to summon, he began to hear the dead man's silent scream as he didn't have a chance to scream while he was alive.

Shaking his head once more he tried to ignore the ringing in his ears. And as he began to move his hands and fingers together in the position of the Ram seal, he saw the shaft of the ice spike shoot out of the ground and pierce the back of the man's throat, forcing the man's mouth to open like a giant penetrating a virgin. The man's jaws had unhinged a few split seconds prior. The force of the shaft had made them come clean apart.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," he heard himself say.  
"Hyoton: Kori Shi no Jutsu," he heard another voice whisper, somewhere deep inside himself.

Naruto was amazed when he realized that his test run had wielded results, but as soon as he saw that the smoke had cleared, Naruto wasn't so happy anymore. Naruto doubled over and puked as he saw a clone of himself, one that was impaled through the chest by an ice spike. He heard it groan and saw it wince in pain as it dispersed itself with a poof.

To Naruto, this was a reminder of his first kill. A kill that pushed aside by adrenaline and instincts that were fueled by the idea of self preservation.

Naruto grew shocked as he curled up in the training area. While momentarily he would brush aside his plan, this time he couldn't ignore it. His facade for others had been held together by his will to be acknowledged, but now that he wasn't around others, his mask cracked until it crumbled. He fell asleep soon after that.

Later, in the middle of the training area, Naruto awoke with a new resolve. He knew that every thing had changed and that everything would continue to change. He only hoped that with his new outlook that his dreams of acknowledgment would be realized. He would bring his clan back from extinction, he would become Hokage to protect others, and when he was strong enough he would take his father's name.

Picking himself up off the ground, he wiped his pants off, freeing the dust and dirt that had caked itself onto his pants. Feeling fresh and filled with a new strength, he brought his fingers together to form a now reflex orientated seal.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu " And so, when Naruto's vision began to get used to the amount of smoke as it started to disappear, a sea of blonde hair covered the training area.

As soon as Naruto dispelled the clones, he made his way into the house, so that he could find the scrolls on the taijutsu styles that the Old Man wanted him to learn. Making his way into the Master bedroom he made his way into the second walk-in closet for the room, one used for weapons.

Inside the weapons closet there were mulitiple display shelves on one side, and on the other was a vast shelving unit built for holding scrolls.

The main shelf of the display case was built for larger weapons like swords. It currently was made were it could hold three medium sized swords. But the strange thing was that each of the three stands, while shaped differently were empty. This puzzled Naruto but he decided to worry about that later.

The shelf just above that was filled with a few scrolls, probably on weapon maintenance, and there were some spools of ninja wire and some multi-packs of explosion tags sacked in a rushed manner, as if they were only a small amount of what was left after a rushed pilfering.

On the lowest shelf, there were multiple shuriken and kunai haphazardly tossed there, but the one thing that caught his eye wasn't the shuriken, the kunai, the larger than life shuriken that were easily two feet across, or the wind-fan shuriken. It was the three kunai in the center, the only neat thing on any of the three shelves, and they had three prongs. Turning around, he promised himself that he would ask the Old man about this later.

The center of his attention now was the stash of scrolls in front of him. The only thing that kept him from taking every scroll and giving each one to a different clone was his promise to the Old man. Noticing that they were categorized by the type of scroll, he walked over to the taijutsu scrolls that were much older than the rest. The first scroll was on the Shotokan and Dragon taijutsu styles, the styles of the Lin Kuei. The second was on the Shirai Ryu clan's taijutsu styles, Hapkido and Moi Fah. The last scroll was on the Taijutsu enhancing Chakra techinique, Jishin Kobushi. Pulling out the first scroll, he gave it a once over before leaving the room, with a longing glance back at the other scrolls.

Once he made his way back outside, he sat down on the wooden walkway that separated the training area from the house. As he began to read off of the scroll, he created about fifty clones. Skipping the section of the scroll on the different principles of Karate in general, he read down the scroll to find that the style, Shotokan was simply a kata that was used to generate a fluid taijutsu style. Assigning 26 clones to perform each stance of the kata he had the rest practice the transitions of the kata. After an hour of training his clones in the basic Shotokan form, he dispelled them anxious to try out his new style.

Once he was able to master Taikyo shodan, Heian shodan, Heian nidan, Heian sandan, Heian yondan, Heian godan, and Tekki shodan, he began to concentrate on the Bassai dai. When he realized that if he forced too much power into the eighth kata of the Shotokan that the stance might falter and the fluidity that would be required to pass into another stance would not be as easily obtained, he decided to concentrate again. He was thinking too hard. All that he wanted to do was concentrate on Ikken Hisatsu, or the finishing moves. He began to go over the maxims or principles of the Shotokan. His mind stopped on the sixth, fourteenth, seventeenth, eighteenth, and the nineteenth principles.

6. The mind needs to be freed.  
14. The outcome of the fight depends on one's control  
17. Postures are for the beginner; later they are natural positions  
18. Perform the kata correctly; the real fight is a different matter  
19. Do not forget control of the dynamics of power, the elasticity of the body and the speed of the technique

He realized that only a master could expect results and he soon realized why the Old man geve him the cloning technique. Reciting the ninth principle, Karate training requires a lifetime, Naruto realized that it would never be a perfect technique. But he would be able to master the kata. Even if he would never completely master the entire style.

Taikyoku shodan , Heian shodan , Heian nidan, Heian sandan, Heian yondan, Heian godan, Tekki shodan, Bassai dai, Jion, Empi, Kanku dai, Hangetsu, Jitte, Gankaku, Tekki nidan, Tekki sandan, Nijushiho, Chinte, Sochin, Meikyo, Unsu, Bassai sho, Kanku sho, Wankan, Gojushiho sho, Gojushiho dai, Ji'in.

These were the stances that he had the clones master each one in succession, and with such fluidity that the clones could switch from one kata to the next, which for them was exhausting. While some of the Kata, like Taikyoku shodan had only five positions. Others like Bassai dai, had 34 stances, and ones like Gojushiho dai had 56 stances. Still Naruto persisted and after three days studying his scroll he became immensely adept at the entirearsenal of Katas and began to use the fluidity learned in the Kata styles to develop a loose interpretation of the Shotokan style in general, a style that he would use when imploying the different strikes of the clan.

Hour later, Naruto could be seen employing the basic techniques on a few of his clones. Getting ready to use Yari te dageki on the nearest clone, he used his hand as the tip of the spear that his arm formed. If his hand had been any sharper, he would have impaled the clone. It was then that he realized just how long he had been practicing for. If the technique that he used had been done with that much force using just a bit of chakra behind it, he only hope that the rest of the clones had had the same success. Looking around, he noticed that the rest of the clones had advanced past the basics and had begun to employ harsher attacks on each other. Kori Yaiba, Lin Kuei Arashi, and Te no Kumo were just a few of the techniques.

As he watched some of his clones launch each other in the air with the longer combinations, he smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all. Dispelling the Jutsu, he realized that the only taijutsu techniques that he had yet to learn were the ones with relation to the Dragon Style, groaning he realized why the Hokage told him to both styles. While the techniques were all from his mother's side of the family, the taijutsu styles were from two clans. And while the third and fourth styles and even the enhancing technique were all developed with people from the Lin Kuei line, the third and fourth style were developed by a Lin Kuei rebel, meaning that it would be easier to completely master the Original style before thinking about attempts on the other scrolls.

Unraveling the Taijutsu scroll even further than before, he began began to pray that the Dragon style was even easier than the complex Shotokan style. Using the 'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu', he motioned for them all to slip into the first stance, his hands taking the loose shape of a dragon's head.

A week later found Naruto and his clones each performing various combinations of both styles. Naruto had to take a training sword from the rack nearby to use some of the taijutsu combinations. He didn't bother trying to master the entire Lin Kuei Kenjutsu arsenal, not because he didn't want to. But the Lin Kuei Kenjutsu scroll that he had to forage for in his scroll library clearly stated that the attacks would not work correctly without the original 'Kori Blade'. Memorizing the small picture that displayed with details the sword, he promised himself that one day he would find the sword, returning it to the clutches of his clan.

After that Naruto left to the Hokage Tower, intent on finding out just what it was that the Old Hokage might be able to give him to aid his training.

Author's notes:

This is just a shout out to my reviewers...

Coheed 16 the man in the diary - I love you because you agree with me completely 1221ba - you're quick and to the point and I like that Himp - get a different translator or just review in spanish its easier that way, it's engilsh to put it bluntly sucks.  
Veldin - thanks for reviewing again.

Now for the polls...

**Naruto Pairing?**

Haku(fem) IIIIIIIIIIII  
Hanabi IIIIIIIIII  
Hinata IIIIIIIIII  
Ino IIIIII  
Kin I  
Sakura IIII  
Tayuya IIIIIIII  
Temari IIIIIIIIIIII  
Tenten IIIII

**Who gets to kill orochimaru?**

Naruto IIII  
Jiraiya I  
Tsuande  
Sasuke I  
Naruto/Jiraiya II  
Naruto/Jiraiya/Tsunade I  
Naruto/Sasuke IIIa  
Naruto/Sakura/Tsunade b

**And when?**

Chunin Exams II  
Tsunade Retrieval IIa  
3 year time-skip  
Sasori and Kabuto Bridge Meeting Ib  
Sasuke Retrieval(the one with sai) I  
Original timeline II

**should I change the Wave Arc mission?**

Original timeline II  
team Naruto as backup IIIII  
different mission I

**Meet Haku and Zabuza?**

Yes III  
No I

**What should teams be???**

Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura II  
Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata II  
Naruto by himself IIIIII (and I mean actually by himself, chunnin exams and all, no story that I've read has done this)  
Naruto/Shino/Sakura I  
Anything else you can think of...

**And who's his teacher?**

Kakashi II  
Kurenai II  
Jiraiya III  
Anko IIII  
Asuma I  
Ebisu

and this somehow made its way into becoming a poll...

**Who wants to die?**

Hiashi ab  
Sakura ab  
does anybody actually want them to live?

If you haven't noticed I use letters when people vote under the same name and type of question.

and I want people commenting this time on if they believe that having naruto graduate early or not go to academy or something along those lines.

I also want input of whether or not I should have them do russian roulette with the teams, forgive me, roulette with the teams, you know naruto takes the place of someone who dies or something.

I want it known that just cause I put something here doesn't mean that I will use it in this story.

And can someone tell me if I wrote that naruto was in the academy and where I want to scratch that out. He'd enter it when he's ten right? I'll just make it eight...

if you can read spanish, which I can... I'm cool like that and I'm puerto rican... I'm recommending to you the fic... 'El legado del escorpion' (I'm using it as my required reading for my AP spanish class at school.)


	4. Tree Climbing and Water Walking

Disclaimer: 

I do not own Naruto, Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Tremor, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, or any of the other familiar things that you might see in this story.

Mortal Kombat: Revival of the Lin Kuei

Chapter Four - Tree Climbing and Water Walking

The Sandaime Hokage was a man who did a great service for his country, the country of fire. As he silently prayed for another early retirement, hoping beyond all other things that Tsunade or Jiraiya would return to Konoha with the desire to stay until the next Hokage was called for. Inwardly he smiled, knowing instinctively that Naruto would be a candidate when the time came for the nomination of Rokudaime. But, nevertheless, he was glad that the same young blonde sat in front of him right now. He was glad that he had an excuse to ignore the real job of the Hokage, the massive stacks of tree remains that sat in front of him. The Old Hokage knew that if Naruto knew that paperwork was almost the only thing that the Sandaime saw, he'd run kicking and screaming.

"Well, Naruto... I must say that I am very impressed that it only took you eight days to master the taijutsu styles of the Lin Kuei."

"I couldn't master the entire style. A few of the dragon style techniques require the use of the Lin Kuei's kenjutsu and more importantly the 'Kori Blade'. How can I master a style of taijutsu that requires the usage of the clan's original sword?"

"Yes, your mother had the same problem... Both swords, the Lin Kuei's Kori Blade and the Shirai Ryu's Mugai Ryu, both were stolen from the clan when your grandparents were killed." The Old Hokage sighed into his hand as he rubbed his temples. "The Seven Swordsman of the mist were the original suspects, but with the entire clan dead, there was nothing she could do. Study the diagrams of the swords so that if you ever see the swords you can take them back, okay?"

"Hai, One day I will bring the swords back under the ownership of the Lin Kuei's and the Shirai Ryu's reforged clan, which will be named Kazama."

"Once you master your parent's entire library, except for the Kenjutsu of course, you will be able to defend your parent's clan names. I must say that you have quite a legacy to live up to..."

"You said that you would be able to teach me something that can help me to continue?"

"Yes," here's the scroll, I want you to learn how to climb trees the ninja way."

"Are you serious? Oji-san! if I want to master the techniques quicker, shouldn't I do something more important? Why should I waste my time learning how to climb trees?" Naruto had nearly jumped out of his seat.

"Tree Climbing is used as a chakra control technique, used to enhance your control and enlarge your reserves. Without it a technique like the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu could kill someone with chunin chakra reserve levels." You currently have high jounin ranked chakra reserves, but if you want them to grow, or if you want to be able to create more clones, or do higher consumption techniques, this skill is necessary. I happen to know that your father's entire jutsu library requires a chakra reserve of a jounin, and the control of a high chunin, at the very minimum. You very low genin chakra control, assuming that you have any. Now... do you wish for me to have someone help you learn better control? Or do you think that you can learn from a scroll?"

"A scroll is fine..."

"Okay then, here you go." He handed Naruto two scrolls, "After you can complete both of the exercises, you can start to master the Lin Kuei's bloodline jutsu. and once you can do three perfect techniques of each you can start the Shirai Ryu scrolls. And when you can master all of your mother's jutsu, I'll enroll you into the academy..." At Naruto's sour expression, he continued, "You can't become a ninja without it, think of it this way, you go to the academy and complete the genin exams and you can graduate early, instead of staying the entire six years..."Naruto sighed, but smiled.

"Thanks, Old Man, what can it hurt?" As Naruto made his way to the closed door to the Hokage's office, Sarutobi stopped him.

"Naruto, if it's any consolation, I want you to know that I did beg Arashi to either not use you as a cage for Kyuubi or to use me as the soul to be sacrificed to the Shinigami. I know that you haven't actually taken the time to sit down and think about your parents, but I know that be it in one second or one year, there will be something that you cannot get past on your own, and I would like you to promise me that when that happens, that you will talk to somebody... I don't want you to let everyone to know how you're feeling, I just want you to feel like you can always have someone to talk to, even if it won't be me." The Old Hokage looked his age when Naruto turned his direction. "Please, promise me..."

Naruto sat in the center of the training area behind his home.

He was currently bend over the first scroll that the Old Hokage had given him.

'So let's review... Chakra is the combination of mental and physical energies that a shinobi uses... they are used in various ninjutsu and genjustu... In order to be effective and efficient when manipulating chakra for jutsus a shinobi must know how to balance the two energies to have control of their chakra... mastery of said manipulation is made through various exercises... the most common are tree climbing and water walking... so that's what I'm doing... to climb a tree, focus energy to the soles of the user's feet... keep a steady stream of chakra... chakra will be used as an adhesive... when user is able to manipulate chakra through second nature mastery has been achieved... so if I do this, tree climbing, and the other scroll's water walking technique I should be able to master my mom's jutsu that much quicker!'

Finding a tree a bit away from the center of the training area, Naruto began to concentrate chakra into his feet, and slowly walked towards the base of the tree. Placing his foot on the center of the trunk he leaned slightly on to it not only shifting physical weight, but unknowingly shifting his physical concentration.

His entire leg shot itself off of the base of the tree, and if it wasn't for anatomical limitations, said limb would have imbedded itself into his head, permanently. Naruto recovered from the cerebral trauma minutes later, rubbing his black eye, and sporting a busted lip.

"Damn, I hope that I wasn't out to long... maybe I do need a little help...!...That's what I forgot! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Technique of Shadow Clones)! Everybody, charge!"

3 hours, 21 hours, 34 minutes, 25 seconds, and 13 milliseconds later found 999 blonde bats up in the 66 trees that surrounded the oldest clan's training area exactly 3 miles 2 blocks and 50 feet outside of Konohagakure's main city plaza. There were two blonde shinobi on the ground nearest to said trees and they were looking around at all the bats.

"I never knew that I could hold a henge for that damn long. It's been a full day since I started this new stage in the tree climbing training, and you'd think that after 24 hours of being henged upside down that a clone with only a small fraction of my chakra, would dispel already, or at least fall..."

"I know aren't we cool?" The nearest clone said, as one by one the henged bats began to fall out of their perches in the tree and bring a rain of black bats, green leaves and grey smoke.

Calmly Naruto began to climb the tree, as casually as he would walk down the street. Smirking to himself he began to fall as one of the straggling clones smashed into his face. Turning in midair, he landed almost gracefully on the floor below, clones dispelling weren't the only things making smoke.

"Now... where is there enough water to walk on?" Naruto asked himself, before he began heading in the direction of Konoha's hot springs.

As Naruto sat down on the slightly damp dirt next to one of the smaller springs outside of the main hot spring area, he cracked open the last scroll.

"Okay, Scroll number: two... 'Water walking is a good way to exercise the control needed for most genjutsu, and is also a good way to increase you reserves. Water Walking is used as way to teach shinobi how to maintain a steady ad controlled amount of chakra. This concentration, while is useful for genjutsu, as previously stated, can also be used in preparing for the chakra drain that various ninjutsu that also require a steady stream of chakra, primarily all jutsu that are released orally. Other techniques, like the Yondaime's Ransengan, also need the control of an endless stream of chakra to maintain said technique.'"

Naruto paused a moment before continuing, "So, even if this doesn't help me much with my mom's techniques it's a need for my dad's techniques... Okay then, how do I do it? 'To walk on water, concentrate chakra to the bottom of your feet and concentrate on releasing said chakra in a steady stream altering the output when necessary... until the user has finished mastering this technique."

"This doesn't seem too hard... Naruto finished, as an afterthought.

Standing he concentrated his chakra and began to walk towards the hot spring in front of him. He felt the heat of the water, a soft tingle on the soles of his feet, as he saw the steady ripple that was created by his chakra output. He could have almost fallen in the water at the thought of the water being as cool to the touch as it seemed to be. There was so much visible steam rising from the water below. It boggled his mind.

The water wasn't as solid as it could have been, but he decided that maybe that was how it was supposed to be, and let the leg support his weight. Lifting his other leg, he continued to stream chakra out of his feet and placed his other foot on the surface of the water hoping that the process would continue to work until it would become second nature.

It didn't work at all.

Falling into the hot water, Naruto grasped for whatever handholds that he could on the sides of the hot spring. Finding one after a full minute of flailing around his arms and legs, he used hat hand to hoist himself out onto the dry ground. Taking the time to compose himself, Naruto stripped down to just his pants. Forming his chakra with the ram seal, he yelled, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Sending a different clone to each of the steaming hot hot springs, he began to manipulate his chakra once more. Stepping forward, Naruto concentrated on the chakra that coated the bottom of his feet, before plunging to the bottom of the spring once more.

Hours later, after another two sets of clones had to be made, Naruto began to experience change. He began to notice growth in his ability to walk on water. He could easily stand or walk around as if the water's surface was the dirt next to it with the smallest amount of concentration possible. It wasn't the same feel of second nature that tree climbing had become, to him, but he estimated that it would only be within an hour more of training that he would finish mastering the technique of water walking.

Sitting next to the spring, Naruto made to pull his sandals off. As he ran his hand across the bottom of the shoe, he noticed that it was cold… too cold. It was so cold that he believed that a light frost coated the bottom of the shoe.

It was then that he realized that his cryomancer bloodline might be revealing itself, and that it was so powerful that his chakra was drastically affecting the water that it came into contact with.

He only hoped that this manipulation was controllable and that if it wasn't, that he'd be able to at least come in contact with water before it decided to freeze over... water was good for the body, right?

He wanted to at least know how powerful his bloodline could be. Concentrating his chakra into his finger with the intent to freeze, he dipped it into the hot spring. He watched in fascination as a mist seemed to stretch outward from his finger like an internal ripple effect. As the mist began to spread along the water he removed his finger and watched as the entire spring turned to glassy ice. Leaning in close to the mirror-like surface, he noticed that his breath was visible to the naked eye as it clashed with the below freezing temperatures that radiated off the ice.

At that moment he promised himself that he would look into the details of his mother's family's history the moment that he mastered the rest of the Lin Kuei Jutsu. And he was slightly curious and nervous to understand if any physical changes might occur due to his exposure to below freezing chakra temperatures. Needless to say his goal in life was not to become a 'Human Popsicle'.

He never noticed that his eyes had become an entire shade of blue lighter than before, making them become imitations of the color of the mirror-like ice spring in front of him.

Author's notes:

everybody, i just fixed my cataloging for my stories on my computer, and i finally unsurfaced a lot of stuff i couldn't find for a lot of my stories, so much that i found four more stories. one harry potter, one final fantasy, one matrix, and one star wars.

This is just a shout out to my reviewers...

Chrisdz - i'm going to make them longer as I go, but i don't want to slam so much into the same chapter, nor do i want to feel like i can change it over and over again, before i give you guys a chapter, submiting when i can what i can makes me feel like i owe you better chapters, if i make them longer, it'll be lke my other stories, never to be finished in near future. but one thing was jiraiya even at the bridge meeting? and gomen about the japanese thing, i kinda lost the translations, they are basically translated versions of the entire mortal kombat deception technique list. below is what i recovered...

- Spear Hand Strike: yari te dageki

- Forward Elbow Strike: zenpou hiji dageki

- Lower Knee Strike: rohiza dageki

- Sword Hand Strike: katana te dageki

for the translations of the Shotokan Kata, look on wikipedia.

Jbalman - what??? what you typed is more confusing to me than however confused you are... and how come you don't review?

Darthdrew1704 - thank you, but I wish you participated in the polls.

Thsunami - you actually have ideas, so your awesome! I like you're Sakura ideas, even if I want to be able to just kill her... damn you... I'm glad that you agree with my clan idea where bloodline clans don't merge. I don't like the fact that you want a multiple pairing for Naruto, I don't really like harems, they're a bit harder to write... just know that while Naruto does need to repopulate his clan...not even the scorpion and sub-zero in mortal kombat bothered to have more than one wife... and armageddon ends with scorpion searching for his only son. A single son born to the last of the shirai ryu... only one wife... and I don't think that he remarried. I believe that naruto would even become the ultimate bad ass, bad to the bone, or whatever you call it to the ladies. If he actually knew how to act early on. But in this story he will learn to act, and he learns about being a ninja, and while he will become a 'B A', excuse me and my harsh letters (this is a remark from dane cook, if you don't know it you're not cool), he will not pick up everybody, villagers would hate him regardless.

Ten wings - thank you for being so vocal, I agree...

Jbalman - thank you for abiding by my no harem policy. What do you mean by you for who kills Orochimaru? I'll just assume Naruto... I also agree that sarutobi should not have been as easily beaten, but you have to remember that Orochimaru is in a body that is in its prime. And sarutobi is old, hence why he retired for the yondaime in the first place. I want to give Naruto three sensei's for three different time periods... I've got it mapped out in my head...

my computer trashed the rest (that's what happens when you switch from mac to pc and back (the school has macs, i have a pc)), i'll try to parenthesize the rest of the techniques that I introduce.

Now for the polls...

**Naruto Pairing?**

Haku(fem) IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hanabi IIIIIIIIII

Hinata IIIIIIIIIII

Ino IIIIII

Kin I

Sakura IIII

Tayuya IIIIIIII

Temari IIIIIIIIIIII

Tenten IIIII

**Who gets to kill orochimaru?**

Naruto IIIIII

Jiraiya I

Tsuande

Sasuke I

Naruto/Jiraiya III

Naruto/Jiraiya/Tsunade I

Naruto/Sasuke IIII

Naruto/Sakura/Tsunade I

**And when?**

Chunin Exams II

Tsunade Retrieval IIII

Sasuke Retrieval I

3 year time-skip I

Sasori and Kabuto Bridge Meeting III

sasuke retrieval after timeskip I

Original timeline II

**should I change the Wave Arc mission?**

Original timeline II

team Naruto as backup IIIIIIII

different mission I

**Meet Haku and Zabuza?**

Yes IIIIII

No I

**What should teams be???**

Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura II

Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata II

Naruto by himself IIIIII

(and I mean actually by himself, chunnin exams and all, no story that I've read has done this...)

Naruto/Shino/Sakura II

Naruto/Hinata/Shino I

Naruto/OC(Orochi clan)/Sakura I

Anything else you can think of...

**And who's his teacher?**

Kakashi II

Kurenai II

Jiraiya IIII

Anko IIIIIII

Asuma I

Ebisu

**and this somehow made its way into becoming a poll...**

**Who wants to die?**

Hiashi IIII

Sakura IIII

**does anybody actually want them to live?**

for the feint of heart, do not read the following poll...

**who will be apart of his fan club?**

haku(male) I

(maybe i'll make haku into a pair of twins?)

hinata I

sakura I

temari I

JUST because a poll is listed does not mean i will use the result!!!

I want Naruto to be seen at the academy for at least one year, sorry to those who want him to be there...

(idea sneak peek... i want him to graduate after one year, become anbu or something like that at the end efter he passes the exams, making it slightly legit. also, i want to have him come back to his rookie nine classmates after one of them dies, meaning that i want to kill off whoever ends up taking his spot on the teams.)

I do not want to do a time skip from when he finishes mastering his family techniques, or from when he graduates the academy until the time that he meets up with the rookie nine, please give me mission ideas, and other things, the more basic or broad an idea the more that i can manipulate it into a masterpiece! so give me what you have, if i use your idea you can be the head bandit or name the bandit.


	5. Demon's Fire and Blood's Ice

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Tremor, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, or any of the other familiar things that you might see in this story.

Mortal Kombat: Revival of the Lin Kuei  
Chapter Five - Demon's Fire and Blood's Ice

It was time for Naruto to learn the seven basic ninjutsu of the Lin Kuei. Which aside form Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, would become the first jutsu that he'd ever learn.

There was one c-rank, two b-rank, two a-rank, and two s-rank jutsu that belonged to the Lin Kuei Jutsu library.

The c-rank jutsu, 'Daichi Kori no Jutsu' (The Art of Ground Ice), was the first out of the Jutsu that Naruto would learn. Pulling out the scroll he begant to read the details on the technique. In basic terms it was a technique that genereated a thin sheet of diamond hard ice, making the ground so slippery that not even chakra could help keep a shinobi from slipping and sliding. It was essentially what he had done to the hot spring the day before.

Reading further into the scroll he noticed that when a clansmen became proficient enough with all the techniques of the clan, he could begin to harbor the ability to generate each of the ninijutsu of the Lin Kuei without handseals. And when a clansmen had perfect and total control over the cryomancer bloodline, he could do anything with ice that was, in every sense of the word, possible.

Handing off the scroll to a newly generated clone, he summoned thirty-four more clones, before giving each of the clones a different clan jutsu, allowing for each set of clones to train how they wished. There was five clones per jutsu.

He decided that he would see how each clone would progress before completing what he wanted to. Grabbing an eighth and the last scroll of the pure line of Lin Kuei, the scroll on clan history, he exited the house to the training area to watch the clones train as he read.

The first clone was working on the first of the b-rank jutsu, 'Kori Bunshin no Jutsu' (Art of the Ice Clone). That small bit of an ironic moment passed and caused Naruto to chuckle lightly. A clone studying a clone jutsu?

The technique was much harder than it seemed, after activating the technique the user must move out of his initial position, allowing for the clone to form. And that was just what an outsider saw. The actual jutsu was the user forming a caccoon of chakra around his body, and moving out of the space that the caccoon occupied. The caccoon would then freeze over, making an ice statue. And anyone who came into contact with the clone would freeze over. A master of this technique could create the clone by simply side stepping backwards, or by flipping backwards. and when enough chakra was used... it could stop a very powerful projectile jutsu, or head on taijutsu.

As Naruto began to continue walking through the training fields, he could see the other jutsu being practiced on the landscape. So far it seemed that they were just trying to get results before controlling the results.Further down the training area he saw a cloud generaeted by a large explosion. He guessed that 'kori tekidan no jutsu' (the Art of Ice Grenade) was going well.

Stopping at one more technique before he decided to begin reading the scroll on the clan's history, he began to analyze 'fukai hyouketsu no jutsu' (the Art of Deep Freeze). It was a complicated technique in every meaning of the word. While an A-Rank Jutsu, It was easily the most useful, and powerful. The only things that kept it from being an S-Ranked assasination technique was, A: the amount of chakra consumption, B: the technique was a projectile attack whose speed varied with the user, and C: it could only freeze someone when the minimum amount of chakra required was put into the technique.

Of course, if there was enough force involved the technique could also force the victim backwards, and the slightest interference with the technique at that point would mean that the victim's corpse would be shattered.

But the main problem with learning the technique, was that it had no hand seals at all, and while the mastery of the other Lin Kuei techniques required no handseals as the final step, this requirement was the first!

Naruto quickly decided that this was the Jutsu that he would center his personal training around.

Hours later, after finding that his clones had learned all the jutsu except the Fukai Hyouketsu no Jutsu, he gladly trecked into the forest to teach himself and master the fukai hyouketsu while the rest of the clones started to master their techniques.

Kneeling in front of the scroll and positioning his hands into the starting position of the jutsu, he started to concentrate. The scroll stated that you had to force your chakra to stream out of the chakra pores in your palms and fingers. And the chakra was also supposed to be in the Lin Kuei's natural chakra state. Icy, cold, and frigid.

It was all the details on how to put off the technique that he would recieve...

The hardest part would be keeping the orb of chakra that he would have to conjure in place. His hands would neither be stationary or touching but this seemed to be as if it would be harder than anything that came before. Now he knew why Mastery of this technique would mean Mastery of the Lin Kuei Style. It took virtual mastery of everything else to understand the fundamentals to simply understand certain parts of the preparation for this technique. Too bad the Old Man said that he wouldn't be able to leave until he mastered each Lin Kuei Technique, he would easily be able to defend himself from most with the techniques he had learned so far, but this was just too much.

The only thing that was coming to him would be to do this training in stages, and in his mind he had to learn how to concentrate on a single point and forcing chakra at it. placing his palm upwards he mentally pushed as hard as he could chakra into his hand, and when it started to pulsate with a light bluish tinge, he grew excited.

Not wanting to expend his chakra he concentrated on pushing a single stream of chakra as softly as he could from one pore in his palm. As the sweat dripped down his forehead, he watched as a thin light blue string of chakra escaped the center of his palm and be gan to extend forward. He realized quickly how useful this could be, all that he had to do to get the feeling right was replicate this string of chakra until he could make a web of strings that joined at one point. At which he could create the technique until he was comfortable in doing it without the strings.

Starting Again, he began to push chakra strings out of one hand, and connected it to his other hand, all the while creating a single point at which they all met. Turning his hands in the instructed movement for the technique, he pushed chakra along the strings from opposing ends carefully so he didn't destroy the strings. Speeding up the movements in his hands to a speed that he was comfortable with, he began to push more chakra to the point in the center. After seconds, the pulsing orb of chakra was secured between his hands and looked like it could have been the completed technique. Moving his hands into the second to the last position, one that got it ready to be launched, he brought it forward swiftly into the last position.

The fliud movement with one hand broke the chakra strings that Naruto used to hold it in place and with a single pulse of chakra from one of the last remaining chakra strings forced the orb to shoot outwards at a nearby tree. The natural state of the Lin Kuei chakra was taken in full force by the tree, its blue tinge traveling across the surface of it. Split seconds after where the tinge traveled, ice took its place, signaling that while he might not have mastered the technique, he sure as hell got it right.

Taking one last thorough look at the scroll, he decided three magor things. The chakra strings that he made on his own wasn't far odd from what he had to do, he just had to practice it over and over until the strings were nearly invisible. And he had to learn how to break the chakra strings without just shoving them the wrong way so that he could keep the strings that he needed to aim and project the attack in the right direction at fast speeds.

One week later found Naruto standing in front of the mirror at his house. Something was wrong with his eyes, he knew that his eye color had changed a while back, he just wasn't sure when. No, the problem was that he didn't have a black dot in the center of his iris. It was kind of erie and really weird, he looked as if he were a light blue eyed version of a Hyuuga with blonde hair. It kind of pissed him off, he really liked his blue eyes the way they were, and having the pupil disappear on him unnerved him.

But he stood by his promises when he made them, he was halfway to the point where he would be done with all this training that he had begun. Taking a very calculating look at the scroll of the Shirai Ryu Taijutsu, he began to assign the stances and attacks to the horde of clones that he made, sometime over the last week he had managed to have the ability to summon over 2,000 clones. He was amazed at his stamina but he also believed that it was just the effects of the fox on his body.

After assigning the clones the entire contents of the scroll, minus the parts that required the Mugai-Ryu sword, he began to read some of the details on the Shirai Ryu's chakra. He took a couple of double takes as the details fully got to him.

Apparently, the specialty of the clan, was the ability to draw on the demonic chakra that resided inside them for each of their jutsu. But the crazy part was that when the Shirai Ryu were born, the child'd inner demon would start to completely rework the child's inner chakra coils.

The thing is, if one of the parents wasn't a member of the clan, the demon inside of the child couldn't exist. And if the child didn't have a demon sealed inside of him before the end of the child's first night, the child would die.

It was then that Naruto knew that his father had an different motive for sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him. His father was the real hero, It wasn't Naruto that saved the village from the Kyuubi. It was his father saving him, by giving him the Kyuubi. The bad part about the whole thing, was that while his body wouldn't deteriorate as quickly as someone who wasn't born as a Shirai Ryu, it would deteriorate unless he got a seal placed in the center of his chest, where his heart would be. And while the seal was there inside of the scroll, next to the explanation, unless you got it perfect.

It seemed that unless he wanted the fire of the Kyuubi's chakra to destroy him, he would have to wait for a seal master to place the seal on him, or he might have to do it himself.

Author's notes:

the Lin Kuei jutsu... in mk terms five special attacks and two fatality/finishing moves.

A - deep freeze ; fukai hyouketsu no jutsu (art of deep freeze)  
C - ground ice ; daichi kori no jutsu (art of ground ice)  
B - ice clone ; kori bunshin no jutsu (art of ice clone)  
A - ice shower ; kori hitoame no jutsu (art of ice shower)  
B - cold shoulder ; hiebie kenbu no jutsu (art of cold shoulder)

S - snowball ; kori tekidan no jutsu (art of ice grenade)  
S - icicle spine rip ; hyouchuu sebone katsu no jutsu (art of icicle spine rip)

icicle spine rip is my original finishing move, the one you see in chapter one

This is just a shout out to my reviewers...

tgobg - thanks

coheed 16 the man in the diary - thats a pretty good idea, but when you say ice country do you mean snow country before it became spring country? or do you mean for me to invent a new country?

thsunami - slightly considering threesomes, i'm going to at least put it in the pairing so that my viewers, namely people like you, can enjoy my story if i decide to do whatever. have you ever considered writing the story, for which the ideas you supply, yourself? i'd read it... probably wouldn't write it but i'd read it... you give me good ideas and i will use them, just not all of them... you don't think that making haku twins (one boy and one girl) would be good? it'd provide the much needed comic relief, but i guess you guys don't think so... i must say that the mission ideas are good. i do wonder why lots of stories people make have no interpretation of the movies. of course the only reason that i have them is cause of limewire. i need to get the last one... that summon island thing. i got the snow princess, waterfall/superwater, and sand/utopia movies.

jbalman - thanks and i think that i was just real tired when i read your review, i wrote in another kind of language once when i fell asleep, lost of vowels and k's and p's and s's.

the above posts were retrieved before i went into sleep mode for this chapter, so any other posts have not reached me.

Now for the polls...

Naruto Pairing?

Haku(fem) IIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Hanabi IIIIIIIIII  
Hinata IIIIIIIIIII  
Ino IIIIII  
Kin I  
Sakura IIII  
Tayuya IIIIIIII  
Temari IIIIIIIIIIII  
Tenten IIIII  
saku/haku I  
(slight consideration of pairing)

Who gets to kill orochimaru?

Naruto IIIIIII  
Jiraiya I  
Tsuande   
Sasuke I  
Naruto/Jiraiya III  
Naruto/Jiraiya/Tsunade I  
Naruto/Sasuke IIII  
Naruto/Sakura/Tsunade I

And when?

Chunin Exams II  
Tsunade Retrieval IIIII  
3 year time-skip   
Sasori and Kabuto Bridge Meeting III  
Sasuke Retrieval I  
Original timeline II

should I change the Wave Arc mission?

Original timeline II  
team Naruto as backup IIIIIIIII  
different mission II

Meet Haku and Zabuza?

Yes IIIIIII  
No I

What should teams be???

Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura II  
Naruto/Sasuke/Hinata II  
Naruto by himself IIIIIII  
(and I mean actually by himself, chunnin exams and all, no story that I've read has done this...except maybe one that let him skip to jonin during the chunnin exams, coughreally stupid ideacough)  
Anything else you can think of...  
Naruto/Shino/Sakura II  
Naruto/Hinata/Shino I  
Naruto/OC(Orochi clan)/Sakura II

And who's his teacher?

Kakashi III  
Kurenai II  
Jiraiya IIII  
Anko IIIIIIII  
Asuma I  
Ebisu

and this somehow made its way into becoming a poll...

Who wants to die?

Hiashi IIIII  
Sakura IIII

does anybody actually want them to live? no one's really against me killing hiashi but more than i thought would be against it don't want me to kill sakura off...

for the feint of heart, do not read the following poll...

who will be apart of his fan club?

haku(male) I  
(maybe i'll make haku into a pair of twins?)  
hinata I  
sakura I  
temari I

JUST because a poll is listed does not mean i will use the result!!!

when i have naruto graduate the academy i'll cut down every lowest vote on the polls.

then after that ill wait until i have naruto start to combine with the rookie nine again before the polls drop the lowest vote one per chapter. example: meaning that the pairing will probably be decided five chapters after naruto gets introduce to the rookie nine.


	6. Body Sealing and Jutsu Training

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Tremor, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, or any of the other familiar things that you might see in this story.

Mortal Kombat: Revival of the Lin Kuei  
Chapter Six - Body Sealing and Jutsu Training

Naruto was sitting in front of the Sandiame's desk, staring at the far corner of the room, when the door opened.

"Naruto, don't tell me that you've already mastered the entire Lin Kuei jutsu library?" The Third Hokage choked, after seeing the exhuberent blonde sitting in the chair.

"Nah, Old Man. I've just got some problem wrong with my training. I finished the Lin Kuei Jutsu, but i've hit a couple of walls."

"If you can tell me about these... 'walls'... maybe we can find out some kind of solution for you to get past these barriers in your training."

"Well, the first thing isn't really a barrier, more like the fact that it freaks me out..."

"And..."

"Look at my eyes... notice something off about them?"

"Nonsense Naruto, they look just like your mother's eyes... wait a second..."

"That's right, Old man... I've never had my mother's eyes... I've only had my dad's eyes for as long as I can remember." The sandaime's face crinkled as he began to think.

"But then that would mean... you truly have finished the Lin Kuei Jutsu, haven't you..." The Old Hokage finished in a smile.

"Yep... but why did my eyes change?"

"You're eyes are supposed to have slowly been changing during the entire mastery process. I'm actually surprised that you haven't come sooner."

"How can you be so calm, oji-san? My pupils are gone! And I look like a Hyuuga!"

"But didn't you read the scroll that said what sould physically happen when you mastered the bloodline of your Lin Kuei heritage?"

"What do you mean? I don't remember what that part said... All I know is that I mastered the jutsu!"

"Naruto, with the mastery of the Lin Kuei bloodline... you can form weapons by pushing your chakra out of your body and concentrating on forming your desired weapon. You have one of the most amazing potentials that anyone has ever seen. I just didn't expect for you to be able to master these jutsu so quickly."

"When you can create over 1000 shadow clones, you usually find that learning can be much easier. So that means that I can create weapons with my chakra just by concentrating, huh? Can I freeze things randomly, too?"

"In a sense, yes, you can. But you have to concentrate during the chakra manipulation to do it that way."

"Any special way to do that? Or do I just have to concentrate on bringing out the icy nature of my chakra?"

"...You know Naruto? If I didn't know any better i would say that you were born with some of this knowledge. Its rare that you find someone that is unfamiliar with the study of chakra natures to refer to the nature of chakras." Sarutobi chuckled. "If you were just a Lin Kuei descendant, i would say that you would have the chakra nature of both water and wind, when just having two natures is nearly impossible to generate a mastery in, even for most jounin after extensive training."

"Umm, Old Man? I don't really know about this stuff... but I need to get to the other topic before my clones finish training in the Shirai Ryu Jutsu. They're doing the best they can to perfect it but the Jutsus tend to destroy the bodies rather quickly, using too much of each clone's chakra."

"What can I do to help you? Do you want to finish training in the Shirai Ryu?"

"Of course, Old Man... I'm not going to give up... but I do need someone that can do a seal for me... It's one that has been passed down between my ancestors for those that would master the jutsu of the Shirai Ryu... I need it done as soon as possible."

"I will have someone soon, but in the meantime... I have to find something to keep you entertained in the meantime..."

"Didn't you say that you wanted to stick me in the Academy? So that I could become a genin and stuff."

"As much as I would like to hold you to our bargain, Naruto, I can't help but believe that having you enter the academy might be detrimental to either your social status or that of your training so i am going to suggest that you should try to progress into the last jutsu of the Lin Kuei. Do you remember the one that I am speaking of?"

"Are you talking about the one that magnifies your physical strength? The Jishin Kobushi?"

"Yes, that is exactly the one that I speak of. I don't want you to have to learning the Jutsu that your father has created, and in turn taking his name... until you can fully defend yourself. And In the meantime I'll see what I can do about getting you your genin status, and maybe even getting you a place on the anbu team for when you finish mastering your mother's Jutsu."

"Thanks old Man... I'll master the technique for sure, I'll see you at the end of the week to see if the seal master's here!" And with that, Naruto bounded out the open window.

Standing in front of his clone practice session, Naruto realized just how ridiculously powerful you needed to be before you added chakra to your attack. This technique had been modified over the years since the clan started dying out. Naruto noticed a small side note from his mother, about how she taught the technique to one of the legendary Sannin... Tsunade.

The note also stated that the technique was incomplete for her because while she had the necessary speed to learn the attack, she didn't have the necessary initial strength... so if the technique was to be believed, while Tsunade Could shatter boulders with her pinky, true mastery would cost some of the speed required, but afford Naruto the ability to shatter mountains.

The technique required you to set of the tenketsu in your arm in an almost lightspeed quick succession. This maximised the the speed capabilities of the attack. But mastery actually came if you added two stages to the technique. First you had to add an adhesive type of chakra to your fist. And the second addition to the technique was that you were supposed to add a second succession of tenketsu releases after the first. Doing this doubled the attack power but eliminated the advantage that speed gives you, because for a split second you are attached to your opponent. That and the fact that if you mismanaged the tenketsu releases you might blow apart your muscles... Not exactly a fun concept, right?

And so this leads us back to Naruto who was walking around his clones training sessions, analyzing everything that was happening. There were two different types of training sessions that he had going on.

The first, had clones climbing tree's by focusing chakra on Naruto's knuckles, and using that to climb. This chakra exercise puts the emphasis on the upper on muscles as well as chakra control. You needed the most finite of control to be able to develop this technique throught this very physically taxing exersize.

The second group had clones working on releasing the tenketsu in such a way that if you were near the fist the chakra would pulse, and you could feel it. He would consider himself a master in this exersize if he could hold the pulsing of the tenketsu for over 15 minutes.

It was three days later on thursday, when Naruto sat on his courtyard porch eating, glad that he finally managed to get the technique down. It was a bit more difficult to master, but it paid off, not only was the technique almost an unconscious effort, but he had an even better grasp of chakra control.

After finishing up his cup of ramen, he took off for the Hokage tower, intent on finding the seal master so that he could finally get past training himself in his mother's jutsu... It probably wouldn't have been so bad if he actually had missions to test his progress with.

Author's notes:

the Lin Kuei jutsu...

A - deep freeze ; fukai hyouketsu no jutsu (art of deep freeze)  
C - ground ice ; daichi kori no jutsu (art of ground ice)  
B - ice clone ; kori bunshin no jutsu (art of ice clone)  
A - ice shower ; kori hitoame no jutsu (art of ice shower)  
B - cold shoulder ; hiebie kenbu no jutsu (art of cold shoulder)  
S - snowball ; kori tekidan no jutsu (art of ice grenade)  
S - icicle spine rip ; hyouchuu sebone katsu no jutsu (art of icicle spine rip)

the Shirai Ryu jutsu...

C - Bloody Spear ;aka yari no jutsu (art of bloody spear)  
B - Teleport Attack ;terepo-to batsu no jutsu (art of teleport attack)  
B - Hellfire Punch ;gouka sentou no jutsu (art of hellfire punch)  
B - Breathe Fire ;hikisoku no jutsu (art of fire breath)  
A - Hellfire ;gouka no jutsu (art of hellfire)  
C - Backflip Kick ;ura kikku no jutsu (art of backflip kick)

Earthquake Strength Taijutsu Enhancement: Jishin kobushi

This is just a shout out to my reviewers...

ApocSM - thanks

Biggie1447 - sorry to you and everyone else...

death phoenix - the temari thing gets more tempting now that i'm thinking of chronologically aging naruto...

sharingan-hater86 - very tempting

kanmari - really tempted to have sakura die, not so tempted to kill hanabi though.

animelava- will do.

the below reviews are ones from when i first started this chapter, thus my parts of the responses are not as recent and updated.

The High Demon Lord - Thank you for being one of the few that believe that i can pull off a Naruto\Hanabi pairing

Chrisdz - sorry, both haku and hinata can get points for your vote, but i wont do a harem fic. and i changed my mind on the whole fanclub thing... i just want to know who's going to start the fanclub. combo killing works the same as the harem idea, unless i feel homicidal.

Saetan - now that is a new one, and interesting... very tempting too... but i won't do harem stories... even if this idea makes me want to... oh great now you've got me thinking of an ice trio... naruto/hanabi/haku... hanabi as the emotional 'ice princess'... damn you

thsunami - great idea about letting you pen some drawings for my fic... but im a bit more inclined to do it myself... the only thing that kept me from not going to columbia for animation was my mom saying to do something that could pay the bills... but i'll think about it... especially since i'm good at making it look like it came from the actual naruto show... i do know what you mean about how words fail you... i used to take like seven or eight drafts to get something right... which is why the damn story takes so long... did you see saetan's idea for making it twin girls instead of twin girl and boy haku? it wouldn't necessarily be hard... i can write whatever as long as it keeps me entertained. wait is that a naruto\sakura\haku idea or a saku\haku(fem) idea? i mean turning sakura into a (forgive the language) dyke would have some purpose... in a weird way...

scione - can i ask why you did four separate reviews at each chapter? except the fourth one since i really want to do the whole naruto hanabi thing... i like the way you think... the whole consort thing is pushing my comfort with the harem issue... what if one of the love interests did something that forged a connection that wasn't completely mutual... like rape naruto? im not doing naruto/older woman pairings so no naruto\anko. the hanabi haku training thing is a good idea though...

uncutetomboy's bro - is there some pocky being sold at suncoast that i don't know about... with extra crack in it? and yes i know japanese history... i did a paper on old samurai traditions and on the different eras that led to their frutition... but i still don't like the idea of multiple wives... that is one of the things that i cannot manage to write because it gives me a writer's block headache... if i ever manage to change the storyline enough to start using hanabi effectively in it... and yes, i plan on using her even if she doesn't make it to the pairing chopping board... then i will begin to start deciding on how to use each character... and what love interests they have... and if they can pursue multiple ones or not... make hinata a consort? that's... different... but i'm starting to lean away from the idea of having a hinata pairing... i'm going to try something new, along the lines of... if there's no naruto to cry over and obsess over, there will be no reason to act creepy.

ero-kun - thanks for that... i really needed that boost on why there's no freaking reviews... it makes me pissy...

darkniwa - ok, that haku/tayuya thing is tempting, but for some reason i don't really like haku much... i mean she's not much to look at as a girl or a guy... some kind of hermaphrodite...

grumpywinter - by second retrieval, do you mean sasuke retrieval #1 or when they go with sai for sasuke retreival #2. (looking at later poll, nevermind) i'll try my hardest to keep it on the traveled path that is the naruto cannon. i'm kinda curious to know why you think that sakura or hiashi would be needed cause i could easily stop short of cannon by a few inches, and make it work better than cannon.

screensurfer - a couple things, first off are you a girl? second off: if you are wanna hook up... i can't talk for naruto, but i love a girl with a colorful vocabulary like yours (flashes a jiraiya grin special (#64)) tayuya can't hold a candle to you. i was probably half asleep, and i tend to write parts that make me bored like a plot hole omake. so that's why that section kinda sucked.

animelava - i try to update as often as possible

kammari - find every one that you know that loves naruto/hanabi fics, and tell them to post multiple times even anonymously if you have to... i want it to be a naruto/hanabi fic too.

blizzardfang - thank you for the praise, i'm trying to make a crossover that plays well, and is something that people enjoy. hopefully i can bring both of our dreams to pass and make this a hanabi/naruto fic, i haven't found any good ones either, except that cryogentics one, i think... or did hanabi hook up with someone else in that fic? i dunno... all i know that every one i've seen is centered around bad humor, or a older naruto who's having sex with his star pupil, or 'punishing' the egotistical brat. know what i'm talking about? same here, this is really pushing me towards hanabi, but i'm tempted to make naruto older than the rookie nine, and if i do, i'll have to make hanabi older...

Now for the polls...(redone for better chapters in the future)

i'm cutting them down... i've got some of my plans for this in motion.

open polls...

Naruto Pairing?

Hanabi IIIIIIIIIIIII  
Ino IIIIII  
Tayuya IIIIIIIII

Who gets to kill orochimaru?

Naruto IIIIIIIIIII  
Naruto/Jiraiya/Tsunade I  
Naruto/Sasuke IIIIIIII

And when?

Chunin Exams III  
Tsunade Retrieval IIIIIIIII  
Sasuke Retrieval #1 I  
Sasuke Retrieval #2 (after timeskip) II  
Original timeline II

closed polls

who should i kill off? hiashi  
who should be his teacher? jiraiya and anko  
what are the teams? naruto by himself, and maybe inserted later  
when will haku and zabuza appear? during the wave arc  
wave arc mission? team naruto as backup

one thing...

JUST because a poll is listed does not mean i will use the result!!!

also i'm going to try something new... has anyone ever noticed that if it said that naruto failed the genin exams twice before, does that make sense if i make him two years older than the rest of the rookie nine (maybe he's naturally a midget, or he's one of those people who grow over two feet in the time between 15-18 years of age)? i mean, that would make a naruto-hinabi pairing absolete, but it would make the naruto-tayuya pairing work better.

last minute details:

mc main color  
ac accent color  
tc tights color  
sc shorts color  
br blood red  
dgm dark gun metal  
rc armor color  
bc boot color

naruto's new look is from mortal kombat armageddon kreate a kombatant  
face - none  
hair - devil  
helmet - none  
torso - mk ninja 3 - mc: br - ac: dgm  
cloth - none  
gloves - mk ninja 3 - mc: br - ac: dgm  
pants - super hero - tc: dgm - sc: br  
belt - utility belt - mc: dgm - ac: br  
boots - tabi long - rc: br - bc: dgm  
head - cryo mask - color: blood red  
chest - ninja swords - mc: dgm - ac: br  
arms - elbow pads - mc: br - ac: dgm  
legs - none  
the size is medium, if you don't know the color of his hair or eyes, you're idiots

new move for linkuei - ice pillar - will be a hidden scroll  
will make hidden scroll for ice manipulation, don't want naruto to be super powerful yet.


	7. Pervert's Seal and Council's Decree

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, Mortal Kombat, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Tremor, Lin Kuei, Shirai Ryu, or any of the other familiar things that you might see in this story.

Mortal Kombat: Revival of the Lin Kuei  
Chapter Seven - The Pervert's Seal and the Academy

Naruto Uzumaki was bored out of his mind. The supposed Seal Master hadn't come yet, Sarutobi told him that he could still possibly be in transit to Konoha, and that there was still the smallest, but more likely possibility that he wasn't even coming. To top it off, apparently the council wasn't approving Naruto for admittance into the ANBU.

Naruto wasn't all that surprised at that. ANBU registration forms did not allow for anyone except for the Hokage to know the name and personal data of the applicant, so all that they saw on the forms was Rank, Skill Level, Known Jutsu, Taijutsu, and Bloodline. So, all that they saw on the form was:

Rank: Civilian

Skill Level: Jonin (Grade One)

Known Jutsu: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu A-Rank

Classified S-Rank

Classified S-Rank

Classified A-Rank

Classified A-Rank

Classified A-Rank

Classified A-Rank

Classified B-Rank

Classified B-Rank

Classified B-Rank

Classified B-Rank

Classified B-Rank

Classified C-Rank

Classified C-Rank

Classified C-Rank

Taijutsu: Dragon B-Rank

Shotokan B-Rank

Bloodline: Classified S-Rank

Classified S-Rank

Other Details: Classified

For all the Council knew, this shinobi, no, civilian, that the Hokage submitted forward for consideration for admittance into the ANBU program could have been some Ex-Con, or Missing-nin, or Random Bint out on the streets. They didn't know what was so secretive about these Jutsu that almost each one, except for the Forbidden one was confidential.

They weren't going to allow for a no name to get by them. While names weren't supposed to be on the applications, usually the Hokage allowed a few of the council members to know exactly who the applicant was so that the rest of them could have their doubts extinguished by one of their own. For all they knew, the village demon, the pariah Uzumaki decided to submit his name to the Hokage. A few of the members laughed when that was suggested, they remembered the day when they saw the little runt run away from a cluster of villagers before hearing about some death and the demon's disappearance.

They knew that there was no way for the demon brat to be able to be submitted forwards for ANBU considerment, that bit of hope, along with the tantalizing mixture of Rankings for the applicant's Jutsu list, helped them find the one loophole that hadn't ever been used before, but was placed in case they had doubts like now: A Second Class Acceptance

- - -

Sarutobi groaned greatly when he was the returned acceptance terms. He wasn't happy that they found the one loophole in Naruto's application. A Second Class Acceptance meant that the applicant had to meet a quota that the council would vote on, which they had allowing partial ANBU status, and the applicant would not be admitted as a full time ANBU until a probation period of three years was served and maintained.

The probation period would allow for the applicant to become an ANBU, but he could not wear the standard mask, or receive a codename until two years from the point of acceptance into the training program. And during the third year the time between stages of the probation, the village council had the right to terminate the application, removing the shinobi from ANBU, possibly permanently. This By-Law was made in the case of missing-nins who wished to enter the Konoha ANBU units, but was applicable to anyone.

The terms would be that Naruto would have to enroll in the academy, achieve a passable grade, and be a part of a genin team for at least three months.

If there was a loophole to the council's decreed, he would find it. Sarutobi would be found the next morning with his face stuck with drool to the inside of the Shinobi Laws Paperwork.

- - -

The Laws on Shinobi was a book that was very well written, and it was very hard to loopholes. With the council's terms Naruto would never be an ANBU, or fighting battles with shinobi of his caliber.

Luckily there was a small loophole that allowed him to protect Naruto's Identity in the council. This Loophole was imbedded inside of the Apprentice Handbook of the Shinobi Laws. The council's probation was severed down to the three month time period that would begin the moment that Naruto graduated from the Academy. But since the earliest that the council would allow Naruto to take the Genin Exams was about six years away (Sarutobi had tried getting Naruto enrolled in the gifted preschool/daycare section of the school, but the council members refused him entrance until he turned 12, which was the year that he would be expected to graduate), Sarutobi would have to use the loophole to get Naruto into the ANBU.

In the Apprentice Handbook, it stated that any probation on gifted civilians can be dissolved three months after academy graduation should the civilian have an apprenticeship to and approval of three or more Jonin-rank of higher ninja. The Hokage noted that he could only overturn probations and bans with this Law. But if he could make sure the people that Naruto had an apprenticeship under had sway with the council, but liked the kid

enough to defend him, He knew that this would work.

He already had someone in mind, but he figured he had time to figure out who the others were. He only hoped that they would get here sometime before Naruto's sixth birthday, it may have been only a week away, but he didn't think that it was smart to allow Naruto to be alone for longer than that, there's no telling what kind of hell that kid could raise by then.

- - -

Friday came and went with no one coming by… and so did Saturday… and a few other days came by…

Naruto was even more bored now than last week. He was so bored that he was chasing various shinobi around the village yelling, "Train me!" He was only asking the Jounin of the village, luckily. They were the only ones that had the speed and experience needed to run away from Naruto. The rest were just too slow.

After running after the various Jounin, Naruto slowed his pace to a walk. No one would train him. Not the one-eyed scarecrow, not the green rubber banded mega-brow guy, not scar-head, not all the other weird looking ones… and definitely not that weirdo chick with the purple hair. She looked like she was ready to skin him after he said that, so before the sadistic smile finished creeping up onto her face, he wisely split.

So this brings us back to where he is right now, wandering around the town with nothing better to do. Here he was, the only human on the face of the earth with three natural chakra affinities, two bloodline limits, and he was the container of the most feared demon in recorded history, and he couldn't even find someone to teach him a decent Jutsu to pass the time until the seal master would get here.

"I might as well have tried to do the seal myself," Naruto mumbled. "Oh, well. It's too late for that."

Naruto decided that he would try to pull a prank before heading to the Hokage tower today. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't losing his touch. It wasn't every day that he would be five, after all, tomorrow he would turn six.

He decided that the first guy he saw was going to be his newest victim, and hearing a man's middle aged male's voice. Naruto grinned evilly.

- - -

An hour later, Naruto found himself waiting in the Hokage's office, Sarutobi had revealed that the Seal Master had been found, and had returned to Konoha earlier that day, and that Sarutobi had gone to retrieve him.

"… I would have been back sooner from my research but some snot-nosed brat strung me up as a piñata for those girls at the hot spring. I had a freaking fence as a necklace too! If I ever get my hands on that brat-" The man who was currently wringing his hands in a choking fashion stopped suddenly as he spotted Naruto when walking through the office doors. "…YOU!"

Naruto was starting to become agitated, if this man couldn't even detect Naruto when he was preparing the prank within biting range of the Old Man, what made him worthy of being the legendary Seal Master that the Old Man was always talking about?

"Oji-san I thought that you said that the Seal Master was a skilled ninja? I strung him up without him even realizing what I was doing until it was too late!"

"Um, Naruto? I think that you are underestimating your stealth abilities, you've really come along way with your instinctual stealth. Don't you remember that prank you pulled the other day?

I had sent two ANBU squads to capture you, and they couldn't even track you once you started running from that chunnin that you pranked."

"I thought that there were people chasing me!" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he began to think, "Whatever happened with trying to get me into the ANBU anyways?"

"A brat like you in the ANBU? Now that's funny!" The Man started laughing.

"By the way Naruto, this is the Seal Master, one of the Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya. " The Old Hokage's eyes twitched as Naruto started to glare at Jiraiya.

"I'll let you know about the ANBU once you finish mastering your mother's Jutsu… And in a month, Jiraiya will teach you your father's techniques."

"And exactly why do I have to help him learn some idiot father's techniques?"

"Don't talk about my dad that way!"

"… Jiraiya? I thought that you liked Minato?"

"Of Course I liked him. He was my favorite student! But what does this brat…" Jiraiya stopped. "… No! … H-how?"

"Minato and Kushina had a child… and said product of that union is sitting in front of you… That and it is his birthday, so you better be nice!"

"…" Jiraiya began to whimper before rushing at Naruto who tried to shield himself from what he believed to be a beating on instinct. He was surprised when he received a crushing hug from the perverted sannin. It would be an hour or two before Naruto was able to pry the white haired bawler off of him.

- - -

Two weeks later found Naruto disliking himself. Jiraiya was a good seal master, there was no denying it. But while it took Naruto only a week before he finished mastering the last of the Shirai-ryu techniques, apparently he wasn't done.

Jiraiya had 'requested' that Naruto show him all of the techniques that he knew. Apparently he didn't know them to the extent that he thought he had. In a quick spar, Jiraiya had either disabled or cancelled out every single technique that Naruto had learned. While Naruto could perform them flawlessly, they weren't as powerful or non-chakra draining as they could have been.

Because of these problems, and others, Naruto was currently standing on the water of the hot spring, trying to develop a larger degree of chakra control. There was one difference between this advanced type of training and water walking… it was really, really hard.

Jiraiya knew that Naruto's mother had both Fire and Ice as chakra natures. With intense training one could take their Ice chakra nature and manipulate it in such a way that they can create both Water and Wind chakra natures. This brought us back to the problem at hand…

Jiraiya was forcing Naruto to develop his water element and the natural wind element (which he inherited from Minato) at the same time by getting Naruto to concentrate on cutting the leaf in each of his hands. Naruto's pet-peeve about this training was that Jiraiya was refusing to allow Naruto to use clones.

Naruto couldn't tell if Jiraiya was laughing at him for falling in the water repeatedly, or giggling while he peeped at the girls inside of the hot springs bath house.

- - -

AN: I've been sitting on the above ever since I submitted the last chapter a couple months back… I don't know why, but right now I have a really bad case of writer's block… I'm hoping that by the end of the semester that I'll have a good and long next chapter… this one's only about 2,000 for the actual story part. Help feed my muse not my ego give me ideas, cause I'm most likely going to be doing some kind of timeskip to get over the block that I have.

Author's notes:

the Lin Kuei jutsu...

A - deep freeze ; fukai hyouketsu no jutsu (art of deep freeze)  
C - ground ice ; daichi kori no jutsu (art of ground ice)  
B - ice clone ; kori bunshin no jutsu (art of ice clone)  
A - ice shower ; kori hitoame no jutsu (art of ice shower)  
B - cold shoulder ; hiebie kenbu no jutsu (art of cold shoulder)  
S - snowball ; kori tekidan no jutsu (art of ice grenade)  
S - icicle spine rip ; hyouchuu sebone katsu no jutsu (art of icicle spine rip)

the Shirai Ryu jutsu...

C - Bloody Spear ;aka yari no jutsu (art of bloody spear)  
B - Teleport Attack ;terepo-to batsu no jutsu (art of teleport attack)  
B - Hellfire Punch ;gouka sentou no jutsu (art of hellfire punch)  
B - Breathe Fire ;hikisoku no jutsu (art of fire breath)  
A - Hellfire ;gouka no jutsu (art of hellfire)  
C - Backflip Kick ;ura kikku no jutsu (art of backflip kick)

This is just a shout out to my reviewers...

thanks for the commitment guys...

a shout out to the reviewers

akira stridder - give me a good reason for kurenai to be the sensei and i might consider it. but which retrieval are you talking about?

mrbiggs132 - sorry, but its these author notes that helped me make sure that i kept everything on time, that and i doubt that you'd ever read the author notes if i put them in the profile, no one would.

grumpywinter - yeah, sorry. hiashi will die, right now its about two years before the rookie nine would graduate. but i might be changing stuff up certain ways so try to keep up, i'll go back and try to make some type of timeline so that i can keep you guys up to date on the timeline that i'm developing versus the original canon.

mixerup - if hanabi is used she's going to be aged a bit, and haku's status might change in my eyes, but right now a female haku isn't very... compatible with the way i'm seeing things.

thsunami - i have to admit that i didn't think of the whole fire and ice thing, or at least not consciously. you also forget that he's the head of three clan's remember the namikaze clan? yeah, i guess that when you think of clan merging that way, its not that good of an idea... using the clones to sub for himself is kindamorally wrong in my book.

kanmari, saetan, burning dragonsword - thanks alot!

mc2000 - I'm starting to regret letting people pick more than one girl, harems are nuts, and some people can't actually come up with good reasons for having them. ibiki as a teacher would be pretty interesting though.

blackcolt8 - thanks, i agree. but you might end up hating me, i'm going to stick him in the academy, but for a good reason though... you'll see when i get there... i don't like doing things without good reason anyways.i didn't mean for sasuke to kill him as a genin, i kinda meant about the level he was when he killed orichimaru originally... and i meant for it to be after 3 year arc gap thingy... i dont' like sasuke though, so i didn't really plan on using him. all in all your a whole lot closer to what i want this to be than what it is or what everyone thinks it is.

badboy west - uhh, no... haku i look at and go... as a girl she's really plain... my opinion might change soon... but right now... no. part of me just can't get around her dying... don't really know why...

heartflame - thanks

jss12u - i like that idea too

DeltaKyuubi - thanks

demoncreater2002 - yup yup


End file.
